Baker Street Télégrammes
by Elyonportrait
Summary: petite missive de la vie quotidienne avec Holmes bonne rigolade en perspective je vous laisse découvrir! en relation avec l série Granada avec Jeremy Brett
1. Chapter 1

_**Baker Street Télégramme**_

**Petite missive de la vie quotidienne entre Holmes et les différents personnages, basés sur la série Granada avec Jeremy Brett ! Les missives se suivent je n'intitulai pas mes chapitres sa viendra au gré des délire de ma petite tête !**

**Ps : pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas la série Escott c'est Holmes, il s'est déguiser en plombier dans un épisode et à draguer une servante) **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Elyon **

* * *

Cher Watson,

Je suis bien arrivé dans le Sussex, l'affaire à l'air passionnante, dommage que vous ne puissiez pas venir !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je suis content pour vous mais vous savez bien que j'ai un métier aussi et que mes patients on rarement vu médecin aussi peu disponible ses temps ci, bien à vous

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Tuez en quelque un et libérez vous j'ai besoin de mon fidèle acolyte !

Holmes

Cher Holmes,

* * *

Je ne crois pas avoir du sang de meurtrier dans les veines, je ne ferais pas ça pour une enquête

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

On s'en fiche du sang il y en a partout ici, je vais m'ennuyer moi !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

L'enquête sera je suis sur très passionnante pour vos petit neurones et moi JE vais dormir !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Mes neurones ne sont pas petit et vous dormez très bien ne vous plaignez pas !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

C'est sur vos neurones sont plus grand que les miens, et votre violon à 3h du matin ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Vous ronfler si fort que je suis sure que vous ne l'entendez même pas !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Si je vous dis entendre un violon à 3h du matin c'est que je ne rêve pas, je n'ai pas encore la clé de votre bureau à ce que je sache

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Si ça vous dit de partager...

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

L'adresse de votre maçon de l'autre fois me serait très utile

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

La raison ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Un besoin très urgent et pressant !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

Voyons, à votre age on pense encore à ça ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je devrais charger le facteur de vous baffrer, votre labo à décider d'exploser tout seul après votre départ des idées ?

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Une solution de sulfate oublié sur le feu en partant sincères excuses !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Parfait vous me devez 3 murs de soufflés

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Holmes

Très bien je vous réglerez par chèque dès mon retour

Holmes

* * *

Cher petit frère,

Je sais que tu aime les blagues mais ce n'était pas bien de faire venir un orchestre de trompète au Diogène club (PS : j'ai aimé la musique)

Mycroft

* * *

Cher grand frère,

Si tu as aimé la musique c'est ce qui compte !

Sherlock

* * *

Cher petit frère,

Le traumatise de certain à cause du bruit compte aussi Sherlock !

Mycroft

* * *

Cher grand frère,

La musique adoucit les mœurs!

Sherlock

* * *

Cher petit frère,

Dans la vie il y a des règles qu'il faut respecter Sherlock

Mycroft

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je vous rappel qu'il est illégal de mettre de le feu même si c'est mon bureau !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Tous travaille mérite salaire et reconnaissance!

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

C'est le journaliste qui a eu la flemme d'écrire votre nom je n'y suis pour rien cette fois ci !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Son nom ? merci

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

La loi m'en interdit mais notre amitié vous dit grand blond avec des lunettes en Cu de bouteille et un accent bizarre

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Je voie qui c'est ! Merci !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Vous lui en mettrait 2 ou 3 de ma part !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Pas de soucis c'est noté !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Tu crains totalement !

Capitaine Moran

* * *

Cher Moran,

Toi-aussi!

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Merci d'arreter les commentaires salaces avec Lestrade pour se venger sa ne vous donnera pas la solution pour m'attraper tous les 2

Irène A

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Mademoiselle Adler nous nargue par courrier , sa vous dit quelque chose ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

J'ai ! , ne vous en faite pas c'est de bonne guerre !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène,

La prochaine fois sure vous ne repartirai pas ! je vous aurez !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Le romantisme et vous sa fait 2 qu'elle déclaration !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Irène,

Ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

J'extrapole vos pensées !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Vous ne savez rien de mes pensées vous n'êtes pas télépathe !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je vous dit 6ième sens

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Je vous dit 6 raisons de vous garder au chaud

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Si ce n'est pas une déclaration ça !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Je parlais de la prison !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Vous faite ça ou vous voulez je suis partante !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Vous êtes irrécupérable !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

A quoi sers le doit plonger dans le formol sur votre bureau ?

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Vous serai t'il possible de faire passer une de mes expérience pour une des votre ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

J'en fait rarement contrairement à vous, assumez !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Pas sympas mon vieux !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

La vie est parfois cruelle !

Watson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

Ne pas touchez merci j'en sais rien encore !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Vu l'état de cette chose je n'en avait pas l'intention, mais il va falloir me fournir une explication sinon cela va faire du bruit dans le vide ordure!

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Escott,

Pour info tu es mort !

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

Récemment embaucher au paradis ? Je n'ai pas noté de changement particulier ces temps ci !

Escott

* * *

Cher Escott,

Engagé en enfer, si tu t'approche encore d'Agatha je te tue !

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

Je ne l'ai pas approché, elle m'a sauté dessus ! nuance !

Escott

* * *

Cher Escott,

Vu la taille et le poid d'Agthata je la voie mal sauté !

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

C'est bien de reconnaitre son poids, merci de lui faire prendre conscience de son alimentation trop riche!

Escott

* * *

Cher Escott,

La raison ?

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

Prie le ciel de ne pas être en dessous quand elle tombera d'un arbre!

Escott

* * *

Cher Escott,

A-t-elle réussi à te casser quelque chose ?

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

Dieu merci non !

Escott

* * *

Cher Escott,

Tu fait chier va te faire foutre !

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

Toi-même

Escott

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Que doit je faire de l'oie de l'autre jour ? juste pour info histoire de ne pas faire de bêtise !

Peterson

* * *

Cher Peterson,

Mangez la !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Entière ?

Peterson

* * *

Cher Peterson,

Tan qu'a faire oui, sa serai domage de gaspiller !

Holmes,

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Vous serez prié de vous inscrire à un stage de rangement à votre retour !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

Mon rangement est efficace merci !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Votre rangement force les tiroirs pour le sol ! la situation devient inquiétante ! Merci d'y remédier au plus vite !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

Je ne suis pas une fée du logis!

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Sur que vous ne ressemblez pas à une fée !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je suis libre du lundi au jeudi!

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

La porte de derrière est toujours ouverte ?

Holmes,

* * *

Cher Holmes,

L'inspecteur en faction me rappel de vous dire que vous avez une enquête et que le batifolage sera pour plus tard !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Sachez que je ne batifole pas !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Bien sur ! ne nous lachez pas merci !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Je n'en ai pas l'intention !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Rendez vous au chute de Reichenbach !

Moriarty

* * *

Cher Moriarty,

J'aime beaucoup le chocolat suisse mais pas l'eau dommage pour vous !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Watson,

Merci de vous entretenir avec votre ami sur le rangement

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Faite un effort avec vos papier !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Pas le temps, et surtout pas envie !

Holmes


	2. Chapter 2

Cher Irène,

Une tactique pour faire ranger monsieur Holmes et je ne vous annonce pas quand vous venez !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

Sa marche la cléf de son tiroir et quelque part dans sa table de nuit, sa marche à coup sur !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Prenez garde à Mme Hudson !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Pourquoi avoir peur d'une veille dame ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

C'est vous qui voyait !

Watson

* * *

Cher Peterson,

Achetez des fleur à Mme Hudson !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Pourquoi ?

Peterson

* * *

Cher Peterson,

Mauvais pressentiment !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je ne comprend pas un homme aussi remarquable que vous n'a pas grand-chose à se faire reprocher ?

Peterson

* * *

Cher Peterson,

Vous ne pouvais pas imaginer !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Le rangement intégrale de vos placard et tiroir et la solution 7% ne sera pas pris en otage !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Irène,

Merci de ne plus comuniquer avec madame Hudson !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Sa ne peut vous faire que du bien !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Je sais ce qui me fait du bien

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Moi aussi !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Censuré, pas pour l'instant !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Hooo mais pourquoi ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Boulot !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

C'est pas juste ! même avec les clef de la porte d'entrée ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Faut voir !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Sadique !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Combien d'affaire avait vous en cour ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

30 pourquoi ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Sa ne vous gêne pas de nous mettre au chomage technique ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Absolument pas ! En tout cas c'est pas les malfaiteur qui seront au chomage technique avec vous !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Moran,

Quoi de neuf ?

Moriarty

* * *

Cher Moriarty

Pas grand-chose

Moran

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Une date de retour?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

On s'ennuie de moi ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Non, j'ai constaté hier que vous avez emportez l'équivalent de presque 1 tonne de cocaine, une fête en prévision ou peur de manquer? merci de remédier a la situatio au plus vite!

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Oups, j'arrondis les fin de mois

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je vous rappel qu'a 8 ans on est pas encore majeur, merci de filtré vos client pour ce genre de chose

Watson

* * *

Cher Holmes

On m'a dit qu'un important trafic de cocaine avait fait surface des indices ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Besoin d'un cour sur ce qui est illégal ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Les relations Hors mariage sont elle encore illégal ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Pas pour moi !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Irène,

Parfait ! sa me va!

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Comment va l'enquête ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

L'enquête je ne sais pas, mais moi bien ! et vous combien de mort ?

Holmes

* * *

Chère grand frère,

peut tu me reserver une salle de stokage ?

Holmes

* * *

Chère petit frère,

Je ne crois pas que tu va devenir boulanger ! c'est pas bon pour ta santé Sherlock !

Mycroft

* * *

Cher grand frère,

Quoi toi aussi tu es au courant ? j'ai été si discret que ça ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je vous rappel que la nitroglycerine est autement explosive

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Je sais pourquoi ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Ce n'est pas bien de dire à Mme Hudson qu'il s'agit d'un fluide de conservation

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Je lui ai dit de faire attention

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Votre logeuse va bien mais la moitier de la rue à été souffler par une explosion

Peterson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Jai de bonne nouvelle de Mme Hudson en plus il y a des travaux dans la rue en ce moment!

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je vous avait prevenu avec la nitro

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Non vous n'avez pas prévenu Mme Hudson,

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

C'est vous qui lui avait menti Holmes, priez le ciel qu'elle soit amnésique !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Je dirai oui à 90% vue son age

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène,

Avec ou sans caleçon ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Dit donc mon cohon ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Osez c'est permis !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Sans modération je choisis SANS !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Le contraire m'aurai étonné !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

L'enquête peut elle rester en haut de vos priorité ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Merci de laisser Sherlock décider c'est un grand garçon, merci pour moi !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Parlez à Holmes des sanctions pénale en cas de jeux dangereux avec des produit chimique !

Madame Hudson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Merci de prendre en charge votre pauvre logeuse, je ne suis pas le bureau des plaintes !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Ayez pitié de madame Hudson !

Watson


	3. Chapter 3

**aller 3ieme rafale de conneries c'est gratuis amusez vous bien ! **

**élyon **

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je vous rappel que je ne tolère pas l'élevage d'animaux !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Madame Hudson,

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Des cadavres de souries et un boa constrictor de bientôt 2 mètre dans le tiroir de votre table de nuit vous rappel t'il quelque chose ?

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Au fait j'ai du laisser Igor chez toi, est ce qu'il va bien ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Pour l'instant oui, mais plus pour longtemps !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Watson,

Aimez-vous les animaux de compagnie ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Vous avez une définition bizarre de la compagnie, je ne prends pas Igor ! Assumez !

Watson

* * *

Chère Irène,

Si tu veux prolonger la vie d'Igor, rendez vous 221 Baker Street avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Merci bien !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Moran,

On se fait une bouffe ?

Moriarty

* * *

Cher Moriarty

D'accord !

Moran

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Vous devez arrêter de forcer les nouveaux du service à vous appelez "le tout puissant"

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Tu reviens quand mon doudou ? le lit est trop grand !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Je ne sais pas, achète un 1 place en attendant !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Alors ça c'est vache !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Tu sais ce qui est vache ? D'avoir dit à Madame Hudson ou était ranger toute mes réserve de tabac !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Fumer tue !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Fumer détend

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je peux te montrer d'autre manière de se détendre ?

Irène A

* * *

Cher Holmes,

J'ai reçu une lettre d'arrestation pour une explosion mais personne n'est venu m'arrêter est ce normal ?

Peterson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Le coup de balancer Peterson pour l'explosion de nitro n'a pas marché !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Un peu normal, il a pas la tête de l'emploi pour faire souffler la moitié de la ville, à quoi pensiez vous Holmes !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

A la capacité de d'incrédulité de Lestrade

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je ne suis pas dupe !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Quand doit on m'arrêter ?

Peterson

* * *

Cher Peterson,

Jetez la lettre, vous n'avez rien fait de mal !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Moriarty,

Baker Street à exploser, cela vous dérange pas que je mette ça sur votre compte ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je ne tien pas encore un livre des record, vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensait !

Moriarty

* * *

Cher Moriarty

Allez quoi ! c'est pas comme si ça allait faire tache sur votre dossiers, il y en tellement !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Moran,

Faite moi pensez à tuer Holmes aussi longtemps que vous le pouvais !

Moriarty

* * *

Cher Moriarty,

Tous les jours monsieur !

Moran

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je ne tolérerai pas de prostituer sous mon toit !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson, c'est pas vous qui les avait commander ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je ne fait pas encore de surprise de ce genre !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

Dommage !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Watson,

J'en fais des bonnes mais vous vous tenez le pompon !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Watson,

C'est pas bien de faire tenir le chapeau à son ami, surtout que j'étais verte de jalousie !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Ce n'est pas comme si il vous tromper, il vous aime comme un fou !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Je sais !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Donc c'est un fait biologique propre aux femmes la jalousie ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Vous ne saurez rien du monde mystérieux des femmes !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Dommage !

Watson

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Les prostitué était pour Watson, désolé !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

J'avais deviné merci !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Quand envisagez-vous le mariage avec votre chère muse ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

On s'ennuie tant que sa dans les bureaux du Yard ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Lestrade m'a dit un truc intéressant !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Oublie ça tout de suite !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Trouillard !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Escott,

EN PLUS TU T'ES FIANCER AVEC ?

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile

j'ai 42 ans je vois et je li encore très bien !

Escott

* * *

Cher Escott,

Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

Ouvertement !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

On m'a volé ma fiancer !

Emile

* * *

Cher Emile,

Que voulez que je fasse ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Arrêter Escott !

Emile

* * *

Cher Watson,

Un mort peut il disparaitre tout seul par la porte de derrière ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je ne vous apprends pas que la réponse est non bien sur ! il n'était pas assez mort ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Faut croire

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

C'est de ton enquête que l'on parle dans les journaux ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène,

Sa dépend de ce que tu as lu !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Un zombie me fait de la concurrence !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène,

Le titre de l'article ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Un zombie échappe aux mains de Sherlock Holmes

Irène A

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Vous avez ressuscité la victime ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Je suis détective privé pas marabout !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Le cadavre en fuite est t'il une menace pour nous ?

Peterson

* * *

Cher Peterson,

Non il s'agit de la victime, mais le meurtrier lui en représente un

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Arrêter la cocaïne, les morts ne s'enfui pas !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson,

C'est le journaliste qui a exploser sa consommation ce mois ci !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Emile,

Suite à votre demande nous n'avons trouvé aucun plombier du nom de Escott merci d'arreter de saturer le bureau de poste

Scotland Yard

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Je suis fier de vous !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

J'ai même signé Scotland Yard ! La classe !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Watson,

Le rose fait t'il partie des couleurs dominante chez certaines races de lapins ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Réduisez votre dose de 4% et vous les verrez blanc je vous le promets

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

D'accord ! En Existe-t-il d'autre couleur?

Holmes


	4. Chapter 4

Cher personnel de Scotland Yard

Ceci est un message standard pour les jours à venir, et pour ceux qui prenne en charge mon courrier prenez en note et respectez mes consignes :

Si vous voulez mon avis sur une affaire : contacter Watson

Si vous voulez le rôti de la dernière fois : contactez madame Hudson

Si vous avez l'adresse des journalistes du time : sa m'intéresse

Si vous êtes victime d'un meurtre : dommage

Si vous avez des phobies quelquonque : contacter un des confrères de Watson

Si vous êtes le cadavre que je recherche : ramener votre fesse glacée et décomposée immédiatement ici !

Si vous êtes mécontent : tans pis !

Si vous êtes Lestrade : la réponse est NON !

Si vous êtes le subalterne de Lestrade : c'est encore NON !

Si vous êtes mon frère : arrête de passer par le Yard sa ne marchera pas plus !

Si vous êtes ma logeuse je vous hais ! Et vous me devez un tiroir avec son contenu !

Si vous êtes Irène : je t'aime !

Si vous êtes Moriarty : rendez vous en enfer !

Si vous êtes Moran : arrêter de m'observer chez moi ! C'est gênant quand même !

Si vous êtes Emile : bonne fiançailles !

Si vous êtes Agthata : à jamais !

Si vous êtes Watson : je vous avez prévenu que vous perdrez encore votre pari !

Si vous êtes le club Homo : je vous ai dit que c'était une blague de mon ami Watson ! contacter le lui !

Holmes

* * *

cher Watson,

vous voulez concurrencer ma liste des plus grand criminel ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je maintien mon action, cela vous fera le plus grand bien !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Cela ne joue pas en votre faveur attention !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Mycroft,

Y a-t-il un remède contre votre frère ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Le laisser mijoter ! Ne vous laissez surtout pas effrayer !

Mycroft

* * *

Cher Watson,

Je vous haie, je peu devenir très méchant si vous faite ça !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène,

Des conseils sur votre fauve pour sortir vivant de cette initiative seront les bienvenus

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Courage!

Irène A

* * *

Cher Watson

Voulez vous que j'achète un fusil?

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Je serai le plus gentil des locataires ! je rangerai tout le salon et toute ma chambre, je ferai les poussières de fond en comble même le grenier, je ferai même la cuisine, je ne crierai plus sur vous promis, et je déroulerai un tapis rouge dans l'entrée rien que vous !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

N'y pensez même pas, votre ami est médecin il c'est ce qu'il fait !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Irène

Enfer et danation !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Ils ont raison

Irène A

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Sayé !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Vous n'avez pas osé ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Si ! J'ai vidé toute vos cachettes de cocaïne, tout est parti dans l'évier ! Et j'ai jeter à la poubelle tout le tabac que contenais l'appartement, vous aller enfin respirer de l'air pur !

Watson

* * *

Cher Holmes

Holmes ? Vous êtes encore en vie ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Mon frère va bien…enfin physiquement…je vous tiens au courant de la suite des événements

Mycroft

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Le meurtre est t'il toujours illégal ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Je ne vous le conseil pas mais votre ami à raison !

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Holmes,

C'est pour 2 semaines seulement alors tu va me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de roncher ! et te comporter en adulte, tu va dire merci à Watson et plus vite que ça ! Attention je me renseignerai !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Irène

…d'accord…

Holmes

* * *

Cher Watson

De mauvaise foi merci

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Sa fait plaisir !

Watson

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Alors comme ça votre faiblesse c'est la cocaine ?

Moriarty

* * *

Cher Moriarty,

Non en fait j'ai peur du noir, oublier la coc !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Le cadavre est revenu à destination, et vivant en plus on cherche le moyen de lui extirper les bijoux qu'il a caché dans son estomac merci de vous en intéressé !

L'inspecteur sur l'affaire

* * *

Cher Inspecteur,

La carrière de boucher ne m'intéresse pas encore !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Merci de trouver une solution au plus vite !

L'inspecteur sur l'affaire

* * *

Cher Watson,

Est- t'il toujours illégal de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

En prévision d'une grosse bêtise je vous assure que oui !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Hé merde !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Si je découpe un type encore vivant de la gorge au nombril vous direz rien ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

VOUS ETES MALADE ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade,

Oubliez ça !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Watson,

Une autre idée que l'autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant pour faire sortir 1kg de bijoux d'un estomac ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Laxatif très puissant !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson,

Ça va être grandiose ! on lui a administrer 11 cachets !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

11 ! mais sa va pas ? 1 seul suffit il va avoir une super collique !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson ,

Défois j'aimerai que le courrier se dépeche, je suis dégouter à vie !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Est t'il encore en vie ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

On s'en fou à l'origine il était déjà mort ! C'est de sa faute s'il est revenu !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes,

Arreter votre petit jeux tout de suite qu'est t'il arriver à cette personne ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Vous avez déjà vu un type chier 1kg de bijoux avec tout le reste de ses tripes ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Je ne demandait pas les détails !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Ne soyer tâtasse, votre médoc ne fait absolument pas la différence, et je crois qu'on a vu passer quelque chose qui ressemblait à des organes entier, sa devrait intéressait le chat que nourri madame Hudson qu'en pensez vous ? j'en ramène un sac ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Surtout pas il s'agit d'organe humain ! trouvez une solution pour lui remettre !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Moi et l'inspecteur on n'aime pas les puzzles alors pour replacer tout ce foutoir gluant à l'intérieur de son corps autant vous dire qu'on ne se bouscule pas au portillon ! Mais si sa vous chante je vous attends, j'ai hâte de voir par quel orifice vous aller lui replacer !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Votre perversion n'a donc aucune limite ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Non !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

L'inspecteur m'a dit que vous jouer au boucher avec notre ressusciter ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade

Je peux vous jurer que je n'ai rien touché il a tout sortit tout seul, l'inspecteur et le reste de son déjeuner dans l'entrée pourra vous le confirmer j'étais moi-même limite !

Holmes


	5. Chapter 5

COUCOU revoila une nouvelle rafale de connerie et sa repars encore pire la lol ! amusez vous bien

_**la petite élyon **_

* * *

Cher Watson

Monsieur Holmes m'a gentiment fait parvenir un sac de mou pour le petit chat que je nourri depuis une semaine, j'aimerai savoir si il n'y a rien de louche la dedans

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Watson

Notre victime est redevenu un cadavre, c'est bête on commencer à bien rigoler avec celui la, en plus de s'enfuir tout le temps il avait les organes quelque peu fuyant eux aussi !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Vous pouvez y aller, je sais d'où ça proviens, je suis sur que le chat va adorer ça ! Mais surtout tenez moi au courant de la santé du chat !

Watson

* * *

Chère Irène

Pourras-tu dresser ton boa à ne pas venir nous déranger pendant la nuit merci pour les sueurs froides !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Hoo mais doudou tu sais bien que Igor ce sent seul la nuit !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Rien à foutre !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Holmes

On ne va pas le laisser tout seul dans le noir ! il va être tous triste !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Je ne veux pas d'Igor dans mon lit !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Il aime beaucoup les câlins, il t'adore !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Oui ça j'avais remarqué ! J'ai failli mourir étouffé !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Il a voulu te faire un gros câlin, il ne contrôle pas ça force mon petit Igor !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Irène,

Je te rappel que petit Igor fait 2m50 de long pour environs 15 kilos ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir acheter un chien ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Tu aurais aimé qu'un chien dorme dans le lit ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Non ! Mais ce n'est pas le propos, ce n'est pas à Igor que je veux faire des câlins !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Oui mais tu n'es pas gentil avec Igor, la prochaine fois sa sera peut être pas un câlin !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Raison de plus pour le dresser à le faire dormir ailleurs, à moins que sa branche de dormir avec un cadavre, je n'aimerai pas servir de jouer à Igor !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

C'est marrant que tu dises ça parce qu'un ami vétérinaire m'a dit que les boas pouvait être très câlin en moment de très forte pulsion sexuel !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Tu veux dire que ton serpent me drague ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Heu…c'est un peu ça oui ! Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est d'ordre biologique !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Vire-moi ce truc du lit illico !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Je lui dis que c'est fini entre vous ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Très drôle !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Il va être très triste pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un à son gout !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Est-ce que je viens dans l'intérêt du serpent ou de la propriétaire du lit ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ho sa va fait pas ton bougon si on peut plus rigoler !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Watson

Comment se reproduise les serpents ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Je ne suis pas spécialiste des animaux ! vous voulez trouvez une petite amie à Igor ? C'est Irène qui va être contente pour son serpent

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Ne Vous fichez pas de moi le serpent craque sur moi !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ouch ! Jalousie par rapport sa maitresse ? Il est peut être Homo ce serpent !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Cessez votre plaisanterie ce n'est pas drôle !

Holmes

* * *

cher Holmes,

je vous rappel que même si vous passer en coupe vent ce n'est pas une raison pour transformer l'appartement en chantier !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Vous exagérer j'ai juste mis quelque papiers par terre et renverser une bouteille d'encre !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Rectification de votre état des lieux vous avez mis l'équivalent de 14 tiroir sur le sol vidé 4 armoires Normande de 2m50 de haut de leurs contenu et votre labo à agrandis votre chambre de quelque mètre, votre lit est d'ailleurs dans ma cuisine !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Je vous remercie pour votre sérieux dans l'etat des lieux mais j'ai une enquête moi, j'ai pas le temps de pinailler avec des détails !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Mme Hudson me fait pars encore de votre désordre et ce n'est un détail comme vous avez pu lui dire, c'est plutôt une catastrophe !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Ne poussez pas quand même !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Voyez vous-même votre lit est dans sa cuisine

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle range mal les meubles

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Vous rigoler la ? C'est votre labo en explosant qui à projeter votre lit dans sa cuisine !

Watson

* * *

Cher Holmes

J'ai parler à mon ami veto Igor est dans sa phase de rétrogradage de ses pulsion sexuel donc sa va passer

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Quoi tu veux dire qu'il est….un peu mou ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Pas d'obscénités avec Igor !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Je ne fait rien avec Igor encore à ce que je sache ! et au fait c'est qui cet ami veto ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Un ami

Irène A

* * *

Cher Irène

Un ami ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Oui un ami, j'ai des amies et des amis

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Est-ce qu'il n'est pas possible que tes amis se mettent avec tes amies ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Parce que toi tu es MON ami ! c'est ça ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Oui on peut dire ça !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

On va dire plus que sa ! ta quoi contre le véto ?

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Une arme à feu puissante qui ne demande qu'à servir !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène

Ok mais moi je demande l'utilisation d'un autre arme ! si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Irène A

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ok j'ai pigé, mais plus de veto !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Il a aidé Mme Hudson à tout ranger l'autre fois quand tu a fait un massacre !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Quoi ? ce blanc bec à toucher à mes papier ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

A croire qu'il est plus doué que toi en rangement !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Je vais lui montrer moi la prochaine fois il n'y aura rien par terre et pis voila na ! non mais il se prend pour qui cette tapette, tu vas voir ! Non mais ! Je vaut mieux que lui quand même ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Assurément oui !

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

Merci !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Sa à marcher le coup du véto je crois qu'il ne recommencera plus et il a promis de tout ranger

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

C'est toujours un plaisir de vous demander de l'aide, votre couple est une bénédiction !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Merci beaucoup même si lui n'est pas toujours une bénédiction!

Irène A

* * *

Chère Irène

En effet sa devait être une plaie pour ses parents les pauvres !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Watson

Votre ami est tomber sur la tête ou il a complètement perdu l'esprit ?

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade

Je vous rappel que dans les 2 cas sa ne change rien à sa folie, la raison à été perdu depuis longtemps

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Oui mais la sa devient un peu grave

Lestrade

* * *

Cher Lestrade

Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Mme Hudson

Que donnez vous à manger à mon petit frère ?

Mycroft

* * *

Cher Mycroft

Rien de particulier c'est de sa faute !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Cher Mycroft

Votre petit frère a-t-il était bercé trop près du mur ?

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Je n'en ai pas souvenir

Mycroft

* * *

Cher Watson

Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ne mentez pas le garçon d'écurie vous a vu mettre du whisky dans les abreuvoirs des chevaux du médecin de garde !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Oui et alors ils avaient froid !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Le cab du médecin de garde s'est retrouver dans le fossé car les chevaux se sont mis à tanguer sur la route

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Sa pardonne pas de prendre la route avec autant de wisky !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Et madame Hudson n'a pas pu être soigné, elle est encore malade !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Quoi elle est encore en vie ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Tu répare tout de suite ton erreur ou sa va barder !

Irène A

* * *

Cher petit frère

La tu va trop loin

Mycroft

* * *

Cher Irène

Bon d'accord, mais c'est elle qui a percer tout mes filtres de cigarettes ! elle en a meme plonger dans le goudron !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Tu n'avait qu'a pas les fumer !

Irène A


	6. Chapter 6

Chère Irène

A qui appartiens cette chose noir et velue ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

C'est le chien de mon amie Mathilde !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène

Parce que c'est un chien ça ?

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène

Ho sa va c'est un p

* * *

etit chien mais ne pousse pas quand même !

Irène

* * *

Cher Irène

Tu fait bien de le dire je me suis aperçut qu'il se s'agissait pas d'un mouton de poussière quand j'ai marcher dessus en montant les marches,

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ho non ne me dit pas que tu a fait du mal à pipo !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Cette chose à un nom ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Arête un peu veut tu pauvre bête !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Je ne suis pas le seul fautif Watson aussi à marcher dessus !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Quoi parce que vous vous y êtes mis à 2 pour l'écrabouiller ?

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Il me suivait dans les marches, et excuse moi mais pour un truc aussi petit une seul personne suffit !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Irène

He ben je ne voudrais pas voir dans quel état il est !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Ho il va bien, il mal supporter le poids de Watson par rapport à moi mais sinon il est en vie ton petit rat

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ce n'est pas un rat c'est un petit chien !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Si cette chose est un chien pourquoi il aboi pas ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Sa aboie ! mais à sa façon !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Ouai pouic ! Très impressionnant ! franchement comment veut tu qu'un truc pareil protège son maitre c'est un gâteau apéritif pour un bouledogue !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

C'est une race de chien particulière !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Ha ouai c'est un rat portatif que vous ranger dans le sac à main ? ou alors vous en faite collection sur le meuble de la salle à manger !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ce n'est pas un rat !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Sa en a la taille en tout cas et la forme, en plus sa fait pouic quand on marche dessus, dit moi sa se reproduit ces truc la ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Oui sa se reproduit ! mon amie à eu une porté l'autre jour

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Ho mon dieu ! mais il le donne le microscope quand t'achète un chiot ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ce n'est pas dôle ! en attendant que mon amie le récupère ENTIER et EN BONNE SANTER PHYSIQUE ET MENTAL ! tu prend soin de lui !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Ho nooonnn Irène s'il te plait, je vais encore l'écrabouiller, en plus il monte sur le lit, c'est sur que je vais m'assoir dessus sans m'en rendre compte et Watson ? ta penser à Watson ? , il a failli le tuer ! ce chien est tellement fragile qu'un seul ronflement de Watson lui ferai exploser le cerveau

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

N'exagère pas ! Et je ne veut rien entendre !

Irène

* * *

Chère Irène

Bon d'accord ! Mais je te garantie rien sur la santé mental du chien !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Watson

C'est mort on va devoir faire avec le rat !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Ce n'est pas vrai vous n'avez pas réussi à la convaincre ? , j'ai même peur de me lever la nuit et d'entendre un grand pouic ! Holmes on va tuer cette pauvre bête avant la fin !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Gardons notre calme, il faut être vigilant c'est tout, et d'ailleurs vous avez trouvé comment lui donner à manger ?

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

Non rien que l'assiette et déjà plus grande que lui et je ne parle pas du steak ou de la cuisse de poulet qui fait à peut prêt sa proportion !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Mais qu'elle plaie ce rat !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

C'est un chien !

Watson

* * *

Cher Watson

Vous n'aller pas vous y mettre aussi !

Holmes

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

Après vérification que Watson et moi sommes un vrai danger pour le minuscule petit chien que Irène nous fait garder, je me demandais si il vous serait possible de vous en occuper, cela vaudrais mieux je crois pour la vie du petit chien, vu que Watson et moi avons déjà marché dessus 2 fois déjà !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

C'est la meilleure vérification que vous ayez faite ! Vous êtes de vrai éléphant, pauvre bête ! Avoir marché dessus 2 fois en plus ! je le prend en charge ne vous en faite pas avant que vous m'en fassiez une tache sur le tapis !

Mme Hudson

* * *

Chère Mme Hudson

C'est génial ! Merci c'est chouette d'épargner le tapis ! C'est vrai que sa ferai une vilaine tache !

Holmes

* * *

Cher Holmes

C'est du chien que je parlais ! Pauvre bête !

Mme Hudson


End file.
